The Huntress Gives Thanks
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Admittedly, she was one of the last people who ever expected to fall in love, but she had. The guy she'd chosen didn't look like much on the surface, but Atalanta knew looks could always be deceiving. That said, appearances could be vital, especially when it came to showing her Master just how much he meant to her. Ritsuka/Atalanta pairing.


**Greetings all, and welcome to the next holiday installment of the Grand Order Lemon series. The lucky lady is yet another Greek Servant, our favorite bow-wielding fur-eared Atalanta! Now, yes, I'm fully aware of her vow of chastity and all that, but sometimes you just meet the right person.  
**

* * *

"Eh, how long do you plan on spying on him? Wouldn't it be easier just to go talk to him?"

The huntress' ears perked up and her muscles tensed. Reflex took her, moving her body in one direction, she came out of the combat roll with her bow held high and an arrow notched at her target. Cold green eyes stared viciously into a curtain of red hair. Beneath the dark crimson bangs, the ninja's face remained as impassive and disconnected as always. It was one of the things about Kotaro that annoyed Atalanta despite him being one of the…less insufferable members of Chaldea's ranks. His constant sneaking up on her and jabs were one of the handful of reasons she well and truly toyed with the thought of putting an arrow in him.

"You know, I can knock that arrow down before it can hit me, right?" Mused the ninja twirling kunai knife in one hand while the other remained on his hip. There was no smugness in his voice, which made his words all the more irritating to hear.

Dismissing her arrow, she assumed an upright position and turned her back to him. "Hmph,"

Atalanta got almost ten steps before her ears picked up the unexpected sound of Ritsuka's voice screaming in pain. Eyes wide, she sprinted past Kotaro and through the bushes. Once more, she fell into a crouch stopping just short at the edge then poking her eyes through the greenery. What she saw had the Greek Servant biting her lip in both irritation and worry.

To this day she wondered whose bright idea was it to allow the human boy to train with the Celts. Yes, of all the groups at Chaldea, it was them that she seemed to be weary of the most. Make no mistake, Atalanta enjoyed a good bout of exercise every now and then, but the Scottish and Irish Servants took things a bit far for her taste. Not to mention most of their personalities tended to annoy her a great deal.

And newly added to the list, she was ninety-percent sure one of them was going to kill their Master.

Her Master.

Atalanta bit her lip watching the Japanese male slowly pick himself up after being knocked down courtesy of Diarmuid's spear-work. As usual, the knight was checking him over fearfully he'd fatally harmed humanity's best shot at survival. Putting him at ease, Ritsuka laughed as he got to his feet, hosting his practice spear atop his shoulder. Fergus laughed as did Lancer Cu. Atalanta didn't laugh, she simply smiled at him from behind the bushes of the artificial forest that served as their training field. This wasn't the first time she'd done this, and it wouldn't be the last probably.

If there was one thing to be thankful for, it was the fact Ritsuka became so engrossed with his training with the Celts he hardly seemed to notice anything else. The same went for the western warriors, who seemed all too keen on molding the young boy into a capable warrior. That even included that somewhat haughty but experienced witch of the Shadow Lands. Thankfully, she was nowhere in sight this time for if she were, Atalanta would have felt it.

He'd made great strides as Chiron had noted when they were summoned. The Centaur had marveled at the skill and wisdom the Japanese male had already accumulated. Ritsuka had merely explained he'd had to learn fast or die. That was indeed true as clearing each Singularity was nothing short of a labor worthy of Hercules himself. In time, Ritsuka had proved while he may not have had the strength of the demigod hero, he certainly possessed the heart, the heart…of a hero. Having said that, it was no wonder quite a few Servants, particularly those of the heroic and more straight alignment had quickly taken a shine to the lad. Even those of darker and more jagged paths such as herself had to admit the boy had his finer points. And in Atalanta's opinion, he was rather good with children.

Scratch that, judging by the way Chaldea's child-Servants clung to him, he was great with children.

 _Artemis, why on earth did I have to run into such a man? And here of all places?_ Thought the huntress bitterly watching her Master and her fellow Servants go back at it. Just from this little training exercises, one would have been forgiven for thinking Ritsuka had prior training and wasn't simply a nameless civilian pulled from off the street. Achilles had remarked he was similar to Hector and Ajax, what he had, he had to work at and develop. Atalanta would never admit it, but that simply made her fondness for him grow. Talent would only carry a person so far, and then for those that possessed it, it often became a crunch. Having been born with nothing, Ritsuka had worked his way up to achieve something that had even turned her head.

"Enjoying the show?" Sounded Kotaro laying beside her, his head resting on his crossed arms. "You know, back in my time, I'm pretty sure some guys would have killed for a guy like Master."

"He's efficient, that is all." Responded the cat-eared Servant. Her tail swished around as if attempting to prove her point, though all it did was give Kotaro the admittance he'd hit the nail on the head. "I merely watch him to ensure those hot-blooded barbarians don't kill him by accident."

Beneath his curtain of hair, Kotaro rolled his eyes. "Then what's the excuse for always watching him at lunch and dinner? For double-checking to make sure he gets back to his room every night?"

"I am merely doing my job as his Servant to ensure his safety." She near-snarled. Oh, how she hated it whenever someone pressed her on what she felt for the black-haired human. He was an acceptable Master, was that not enough for them?

"Uh-huh, and every time he talks to another female Servant? Or when Scathach gets _really_ close to him?"

The desire to reach out and claw Kotaro's face came hard and face. For a second, Atalanta truly entertained the thought of doing just that. Sure, there was the risk someone would hear them and she'd have to explain herself, but she could pull it off. On countless hunts before this one she'd pulled off the impossible and could strike without being noticed, right?

Just as the train of thought was facing the possibility to leave the station it was interrupted. Ears twitching, Atalanta pushed herself up and made an immediate sprint in the opposite direction. Kotaro looked back at her feeling form completely ignorant of the spear lounging itself in the ground not five feet from him. He was still looking back when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Atalanta was here, wasn't she?"

Looking up into the concerned eyes of his Master, Kotaro shrugged. "You're getting better."

"Thanks." Picking up the steel spear, Ritsuka sighed. As usual, she was gone before he could even say a word. Not that he even knew what to say. "At the rate this is going, I feel like I'm going-"

"To require a bear trap? Or a cat trap?" A strong arm fell over the teenager's shoulder. Without looking up, he chuckled a little at Fionn's light-hearted jab. As usual, the blond-headed Lancer could read his mind when it came to girls. Now, actually helping, was another matter entirely. "Worry not, for I have witnessed your plight and have decided to lend you my-"

"Supreme expertise at getting shot down?" Chuckled Cu from the background. The chuckled he received from Fergus and Ritsuka caused the blonde's face to turn downtrodden as if he were a balloon that had a hole poked in it. "Master, if you want help on picking up women, especially women such as that huntress, leave it to-"

"A man who's every wrong turn in life was due to a woman's influence. Or failing to read the mood right." Calmly fired back Fionn, a sly smirk tugging on his lips. Once again, Fergus and Ritsuka laughed, but this time, it was Cu who was doing the steaming. Still with his arm wrapped around the human, the hunter-warrior turned to his trusted friend. "Diarmuid, what so you? Any advice to give to our young Master on how to court a lady such as Atalanta?"

As expected, the dual-wielding spearman was at something of a loss. "N-N-None, sir W-What I mean, forgive me, Master, b-But my history and expertise with romance is…lacking. I fear what advice I could give would-"

"You know, if you're gonna go to anyone for advice, why not just ask Achilles or Medea?" Piped up Kotaro, who hadn't yet moved from his position on the grass. "Sure, Achilles might run you through, but Medea likes you enough she'd give you advice, right?"

"Who knows the advice of a witch when he's got us?" Cracked Cu moving closer with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

Ritsuka, a blank expression his face, finally felt it was time to speak up. "All of you the hot-blooded warrior-male I'm pretty sure Atalanta can't stand. If it weren't for me, she'd have no reason to come here almost every other day and watch. I mean, it's not like she speaks much to any of you, especially you, Fionn."

Fergus, Diarmuid, and Cu silently grimaced as the truth of their Master's words struck them. Fionn, on the other hand…merely dropped his head in sorrow. A jet-black rain cloud appeared before the blond and seemed to dampen his hair, which was already developing a thin layer of sweat from the previous workout.

 _Seriously though,_ Thought the youngest of the assembled males. His turquoise eyes remained locked on the array of bushes and trees beyond Kotaro, the same path Atalanta had taken. He could almost picture her dashing through the greenery in a madden haste. _How long do you plan on running away from me? You've faced every enemy with the same determination, but not me?_

* * *

Atalanta thought once she slid into her room, she'd be safe. She was wrong.

"Hm, so, how the workout go, today? Were you able to get a glimpse of our Master's developing young body?"

There were many ups and downs to having Medea sharing living space with her, one such was the fact she seemed to enjoy popping into her room without any sort of warning. And touching her things without asking.

Huffing in annoyance, Atalanta marched forward and took hold of the golden apple that was for better or for worse, one of her most prized possessions. "For the record, this is growing rather old."

Medea barely reacted. "Agreed, any longer and I fear I will approach 'grandmother' age. That's the last thing I want." Mentally grinning, she watched as Atalanta quickly spun on her heel to look at her. The fierce huntress' face was rapidly gaining a red hue. "Don't look so surprised, practically _everyone_ knows you have begun to develop feelings for our dear Master. Honestly, mice do a better job in hiding from cats."

Righteous fury began to swirl within Atalanta…only to die down almost as soon as it began to consolidate. Defeated, she hung her shoulders. "…I've broken my vow."

Looking to her with sympathy, Medea scooted over allowing Atalanta to take a sit beside her. Side by side, the two women sat. In the latter's clawed hands was held the apple, the golden apple. Atalanta wasn't sure how to feel about the round fruit. It was this apple that had provided major turning points in her life, the latest of which was its usage in defeating her. Few males could match her in speed, and Ritsuka wasn't one of them. Naturally, that meant he had to use the apple, and use it he did. However, instead of claiming his prize like a "normal" man, he did something completely and utterly unexpected.

" _Tie. How do you feel about calling this a tie?"_

She'd did a double-take hearing those words, completely unable to believe them. Admittedly, she hadn't been alone as onlookers had marveled at his statement as well. Atalanta had at first believed he was merely joking, but looking into his turquoise eyes, eyes devoid of any sort of malice or trickery she realized he was indeed being honest.

Perhaps that was when Atalanta had begun to fall for the Japanese male.

Medea placed a hand on her wrist. "Are you…still holding out for Meleager?"

Atalanta tensed almost immediately at the mention of her old comrade. Again, she'd met few good men in her life, but Meleager was one of the few. It was only natural that a…great deal between them had been left unspoken and unresolved. It was a well-known "secret" aboard the Argo that he had romantic feelings for her. Jason had teased and encouraged him time after time to at least make his feelings known, but he could never find the courage to. In the end, Atalanta could say if he had confessed…perhaps things might have been different.

But all that was in another life.

"If…by chance he's summoned, what do I say to him? For that matter, I've-"

"Need I remind you of Artemis and Orion?" Jabbed the Caster. "If the virgin goddess could find love, then perhaps you're not completely out of luck. Besides, as far as men go, Ritsuka is quite a catch. I'm almost jealous."

Typical of Medea, that last part was teasing. Somewhere inside, Atalanta felt…unease at hearing Medea praise their Master. Immediately, she tried to tell herself how wrong she was to feel that way, but the feeling persisted.

"If you don't hurry and snatch him up, someone else will."

Atalanta's whole body tensed hearing that. It wasn't that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, it had, several times as a matter of fact. Almost each time she'd felt an unseen yet near palpable sense of possessive anger flood her body like a rush of adrenaline. Her teeth subconsciously gnashed whenever she watched any female, or male for that matter, get a bit _too_ close to Ritsuka. Given Chaldea's…natives, that seemed to happen on an almost bi-weekly basis. Some Servants such as that irritating Medb didn't ever bother to hide her fluttering. Atalanta had wondered what her pink hair would look like if it was died a shade…brighter.

"Lucky for you, I have just the thing in mind."

Pulled from her sea of thought, Atalanta faced her old shipmate. "Excuse me?"

Standing up, Medea held out her hand which glowed with violet light. "My dear Atalanta, if you desire a way into Ritsuka's heart, I shall help you. How can I note aid a fellow woman who's found true love? Behold!"

So bright was the light that Atalanta shut her eyes in order to avoid being blinded. When she opened them again, her mouth hung open in scandalous shock. "M-M-M-M-Me-Medea…"

"Yes, yes, I know. It is my-"

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT! I CAN'T!"

Alright, not exactly the reaction she was expecting. "What? I assure you, it's a formal dress and fitting for the Thanksgiving Ball coming up. You want to show him how appreciative you are, don't you?"

The crimson hue returned, but this time it was hell-bent on taking over all of the Archer's face. "N-N-N-Not in t-t-that way!"

Beneath her hood, Medea frowned. "Then in what way? I've seen some of the dresses other girls will be wearing. Surely Ritsuka's eyes will be on them instead of you."

Mouth clamped shut, Atalanta let her silence answer Medea.

Looking rather proud, the witch continued. "Ah, good. Now, sit down and listen to me, and before you know it you'll have your hands on our beloved Master, and he'll be _all_ yours."

* * *

"I gotta say, I'm sorta surprised. I wasn't expecting everyone to…clean up so nicely."

Achilles bit back a laugh, barely. "Hey, we may be an unruly butch, but some of us still recognize the need to be formal. Given what day it is, aren't we supposed to be on our best behavior and be thankful and all that?"

The spear-wielder Rider has spoken the truth. For several days work had been put in to create this celebration for all of Chaldea's residents. It took a few hours to explain the concept of Thanksgiving to a few Servants, and even then, all a few of them took away from it was "eat more than usual". At the very least Ritsuka had gotten an agreement for a single day of peace. The kitchen had pulled out all the stops in preparing nearly ever top of food imaginable for consumption. Glancing over at the tables, Ritsuka momentarily wondered where did they procure the items to create half the dishes and meals that were being looked over and devoured.

Then there were the Servants themselves. By making the Thanksgiving celebration into a ball some unknown order had been given. Said order was to find the best, most formal clothing possible and wear it if only for a single evening. Classy suits, kimonos, vibrant dresses, all of which had been crafted by seemingly inhuman hands, adorned the bodies of humanity's finest and worst. Truly, it was a sight that was hard to believe, but Ritsuka believed it. He felt deeply happy he was able to contribute in some small way to it all.

"Say, you're not out there on the dance floor or at the food bar, instead you're slugging it out with 'ole me." Leered Achilles lightly jabbing the human with his elbow. Like a handful of others, the legendary Trojan War hero had gone for a suit, a suit that looked like it had been woven out of ebony silk with faint crimson scrollwork. A scarlet-colored tie stood out amongst the blackness. "My dance skills are a little rusty, but if you're up for it…"

Laughing, Ritsuka placed his hands in his pockets. "You know, you're not the first to ask me to dance."

"Yeah, I know. I've seen you dance with Mash and Fran, you're pretty nimble on your feet."

"You get that after dodging death on an almost hourly basis." Coolly answered the teen.

"Tell me about it. Now then, you want me to go find sis for you?" The Greek warrior took ample glee in watching the color drain from the younger male's face. Throwing his head back in laughter, he firmly patted Ritsuka on the back. Given his strength, even when holding back, it was like having a stone pillar pressed against his back. "Hah! You were so busy setting up this little party you completely stopped paying attention to everything happening around you! That's dangerous, ya' know!"

Ritsuka continued to look at the Rider for a moment longer before making way for the food bar. His stomach was beginning to growl as he hadn't eaten any actual food all day. That was mostly his fault since he knew a literal feast was being prepared so he decided to starve himself a little so he'd have room in his stomach for all the spectacular dishes he was sure would be served. He was not disappointed as he grabbed a plate and began filling it. Achilles hovered beside him, having decided his Master could use the company.

"Don't be so down, it's not easy getting close to sis, but at least she's not threatening to turn you into a human porcupine." Spoke the invincible hero.

"I can't exactly argue with that." Answered the human male with a shrug of his shoulders. "Still, I was…kinda hoping she'd at least show up."

"What? Her in her usual outfit isn't enough for you?" Teased the green-haired man.

Rolling his eyes, Ritsuka turned his attention back to the audience. There was no sign of the feline-eared Servant. Mentally sighing, he concluded she probably chose to do her own thing given how quiet and peaceful the base must have been. She always made a point to remind him that though she looked and talked like a human, there was a part of her that "still belonged to the wild". A gathering like this was a strictly human affair, one she might have seen little point in attending unless asked to.

"I'm pretty much asking for the impossible, aren't I? She sailed on the Argo with the best of Ancient Greece while I'm…" He motioned to himself with a humorless smile. "Not exactly much, am I?"

"Now you're just being hard on yourself." Responded the older of the pair. Reaching out, he placed a hand on the Japanese male's shoulder and smiled at him. "As a guy who was there with the last generation of Greece's best, I can say you're more than worth your salt. Any girl who catches your eye is a lucky one."

"For once, Achilles and I are in agreement, Master, you're selling yourself short."

Both males snapped their heads to their right finding the Witch of Betrayal standing before them. Like them and almost everyone else, she too had forgone her usual dark robes and hood for a finely woven violet-tinged gown. Staring closely at the outfit Ritsuka was able to find the outlines were in the shape of sea waves.

"You…look great." Muttered the teenager with a slight blush.

Giggling, Medea bowed her head. "Ah, why thank you, Master. However, I am not the one you should be praising tonight, that person should be along right about…now."

Ritsuka didn't have to wait long to find out what Medea was getting out. A collective gasp ripped his attention from her to his far right. Narrowing his eyes, he observed with interest as party-goers parted ways revealing a new face, or rather, an old face dressed in something no one had ever seen before.

Atalanta, the Chaste Huntress had finally decided to attend the Thanksgiving ball, and like the others she'd chosen something special to wear.

Said special something was a black bikini set with a transparent shawl wrapped around her arms.

The human's brain stopped functioning as he laid eyes on her. His heart followed his head when his turquoise eyes met her green orbs; she smiled at him.

 _ **CRAAACK!**_

His plate and food lay in a broken mess at his feet while his mouth hung open in an O-shape. Ritsuka was not alone as Achilles was equally stupefied. Medea alone stood with a proud smile on her face.

"Thank me later." Holding out her hand, she muttered an incantation that caused the fallen plate to disappear in a flash of purple light.

Ritsuka stood in frozen shock as Atalanta made her way over to him, her hips sensually swaying with each motion. "W-W-Well? I-I'm not too late for the party, am I?"

It was evident who she was talking to; Achilles coughed into his fist before stepping away leaving Ritsuka and the Archer by alone.

"What did you do?" He snarled once he was finally beside Medea.

"What ever do you mean?" Clearly, she was going to make this her night. Achilles wasn't sure he was up for that. "I merely helped Atalanta get in touch with her more…feminine side. Do you wish it were you in Ritsuka's place?"

"N-No! I-I'm happy for them! I-It's just…I…well…she's my sis and Master is…he's like my little brother!"

All Medea could do was roll her eyes at the Rider's attempt at reasoning. "Need I remind you that we are Greeks? Not to mention they are not bound by whatever familial view you possess."

The warrior grumbled in annoyance with his cheeks colored red while the sorceress merely giggled. They were treated to quite a show in the form of their Master dancing with their lion-eared associated. It was obvious Atalanta had no idea how to dance thus forcing Ritsuka to take the lead. What few dances lessons he'd taken were put to the ultimate test. The moving and occasional grinding of their bodies attracted the attention of other Servants. There were grins, snickers, and even curses that fluttered through the air as the human and Archer lost themselves in each other.

 _Atalanta, woman or man, this is something we all strive for-to have someone there to hold us in our arms when we need it._

"T-T-T-T-Thank you for letting me treat you to dinner." Spoke the male still feeling like his legs were made out of twigs. Any second now he fully expected them to break leaving him a crumbled-up mess on the floor for Atalanta to scuff at.

"Heh, if anything, I'm the one who should be thanking you, for everything." Calmly retorted the Archer with a nervous blush beginning to form on her face.

After dancing had come dinner, perhaps the best dinner Atalanta had ever had. There had been nights where she'd feasted on her kills surrounded by allies, but no previous hunter company felt as right as Ritsuka. For extra irony, she sat there, at a table, eating with a fork and knife as if she were some sophisticated young woman instead of a wild huntress. If the old her could have seen it, she more than likely would have fainted of shock. As dinner winded down, Atalanta realized the time to act was approaching. When she came in, she'd drawn all eyes onto herself, and when she took Ritsuka's hand in a dance they'd practically stolen the spotlight for themselves.

Now, here they sat, in an empty bedroom just a little ways' down from the ballroom. Through the walls they could still hear the thumping of the on-going party. It contained a queen-sized bed big enough for two people along with basic furniture such as a couch and drawer. One stood out though, was the fact that on the right wall lay a mirror. Taking a seat on the bed, they'd watched the crescent moon slowly reveal itself beyond a layer of clouds. Her shawl had been discarded as had his jacket, tie, and shoes.

"You sell yourself too short, or perhaps I fail to give you due credit." Whispered the huntress. Her words unexpectedly threw him for a loop. "Ritsuka, do you think I'm…a horrible woman?"

"No." His answer came fast and immediate, as if he knew it was coming. "Why would you ever think that?"

Facing him, Atalanta said nothing in favor of merely gazing into his eyes. Turquoise eyes that had started out as innocent as a newborn's, yet she knew they carried such inner strength. Strength great enough they could accept the evil and immortality of some and shine a light on something worth saving. Her hand reached up to the top button of his shirt where she began to undo it. The teenager gave no reaction beyond his face going beat-red as she continued her actions until his dress shirt lay on the side of the bed exposing a well-toned and built upper body. He sat atop the bed, frozen like a deer in headlights. The lion before him gazed longingly into his eyes before making her move.

 _I can't believe this is really happening._ Thought the black-haired teenager, it was the last sensible thought in his head before his mind completely shut down. Atalanta seemed aware of the effect she was having on her Master as what resistance he'd given her almost immediately ceased. Pride welled up inside of the huntress at having subdued her prey so with such swiftness and efficiency. Perhaps there had been some truth to Medea and Ishtar's words after all. Her train of thought was interrupted by the feel of _something_ moving up her side, then finding a place on her rear end.

"Ah," Atalanta whispered

If nothing else, Ritsuka's intense physical training had done wonders for his senses. The sound she made snapped him out of his lust-induced stupor bringing him back to reality. Realizing that, Atalanta moved, and by her very nature she was faster than him. Her hand fell atop his stopping it. A hush left his mouth feeling her palm atop of his hand, a pleasurable tremor rocked his body. Pulling away so little more than an inch separated them, she pleaded for him with her eyes. Atalanta told him not to move his head, she moved it for him. Upon making renewed contact with her thinly-clad bottom Ritsuka's grip tightened. His Servant responded to this by stretching her mouth open in a lustful moan, the likes of which he never thought he'd hear from the Chaste Huntress.

The sight before him was a true marvel, the likes of which Ritsuka knew few people in history could comprehend or count on seeing. Momentarily, breathing became difficult, and for good reason. Straddling him, clad in what was practically a swimsuit, Atalanta smiled down upon him. Her right hand remained atop of his, which was now clenching at her exposed ass cheek. Ritsuka had to admit, the animal-eared woman's rear end was rather…soft.

"You're excited." Giggled the Archer. Just like before, her words were a bell of awakening that alerted the teenager to his state. In this case, he became quite aware of the tent forming in his pants, whose peak was beginning to poke at Atalanta. "You're not alone, you know. There's nothing wrong with feeling this way, especially around me."

Hearing those words caused him to do a double-take. "W-W-W-Why?"

When she removed her hand his remained where it was, much to her glee. "Isn't it normal for two lovers to be intimate with each other?"

"L-Lovers?!" Spat the Japanese male. He would have jumped a foot or two of the bed if Atalanta herself wasn't holding him down. Just about every word she was saying was driving his brain further and further down the stream leading to Lake Crazy. Any second, he was escaping any number of things to happen: the floor to split open, a meteor to crash through the rooftop, and something as crazy as a bull storming through the door. What he was experiencing had to be a dream because there was no way in hell that Atalanta was straddling him in a sexy two-piece talking about them being lovers.

Medea had drugged him somehow.

Raising both hands, she framed the human's face before leaning in to plant a kiss on his lips. This one went slightly better than the last as he actually put forth some effort into. Atalanta's tail swished back and forth serving as a symbol of her building arousal. Both his hands found their way to her ass, causing the huntress to deepen the kiss. She didn't want to, but eventually she pulled away. The flame-coated face of her Master had Atalanta fighting off her animalistic urges.

Laying her hands against his shoulders, the Greek huntress lowered her head. "Ritsuka, I took a vow of chastity, but as you know, certain complications arouse from that, not to mention I haven't had the best track record when it comes to men. Of the few that have been good to me, I can count on one hand." Her feline ears twitched as she looked up to him with a smile tugging at her face. "As a result of your actions, I can add one more, and perhaps the best one. You think yourself ordinary, but I who have stood alongside heroes of old, can tell that is not the case. Ritsuka, you are…you are a good man. One that I'm willing to break my vow of chastity for." At those words, the boy's eyes grew to rival the size of the moon. Atalanta placed a finger to his lips, preventing him from speaking. "As I told you when first summoned, I do not hate _all_ men. I am capable of growing to like them…and even love them." A sad yet hopeful smile graced her face. "The last man I loved…we never had the chance to get that far, but I'm hoping I can correct that mistake with you, Ritsuka."

Removing her finger, she waited for him to react. The Japanese teen merely smiled at her, she responded with a carefree laugh. He always thought she looked great when she smiled, even if it was small and out of the way, but when she laughed Atalanta was positively divine. Hoisting her onto his lap as he sat up, he pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She respected his wish to take it slow, but did her part in moving things. The Servant's arms looped around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Aroused by her blooming feelings, the Archer's tail happily swayed back and forth.

Smirking, Atalanta pushed him away then stood up at the foot of the bed. Ritsuka's eyes were glowed to her stunning figure, his mind already having figured out where things were going to go next. The sultry smile she gave him told him she was going to take him to that lovely place, and they were going to make the most of their stay. Content in knowing he was watching her, Atalanta reached to her back where she unhooked the strap of her bra. Blown by an invisible wind, the sexy piece of clothing fell to the floor exposing her breasts. Ritsuka did a double-take seeing the beautiful cherry-like orbs she'd teased him with throughout the evening. Compared to Chaldea's other female residences, Atalanta's breasts sat perfectly on the line of "just right". They weren't quite as big as the more developed females, but they weren't exactly small either, they possessed cherry-like glow and size that made them perfect in the eyes of the Japanese teen.

"So," she began looking away with a shy blush. "What do you think of me?"

"Atalanta, you're perfect." He answered sitting up on his hands.

Meeting his eye, she replied. "I'd accuse you of saying that to flatter me, but I know you too well. Besides, I'm happy you're as pleased with me as I am with you." Signaling him with a seductive look he'd never seen before, the human laid back against the bed. First, she removed his shoes and socks, then she began unfastening his belt. Exhilaration rushed through Atalanta as she gripped the top of his pants then pulled them off. It took a great deal of willpower to not give into her animal instincts and outright tear them off. Like a flower uncovered to the light, his cock stood at full mast before her. "You're…you're…"

"I-I know, I-I'm sorry if I'm not-ahhhh!"

Atalanta's restraint gave out almost ten seconds after witnessing the meaty rod that was Ritsuka's penis. In a shameless display of passion, the huntress took almost half of him into her mouth. The action caused Ritsuka's words to melt into a muddled scream as his body jerked upward. White-hot fire raced through the human male; in seconds he'd just single-handedly confirmed all the stories of blowjobs he'd been told. And in what a way for that to be done. Fighting through the ever-growing haze of euphoria, he managed to lift his head and look downward finding a glorious mop of green, blonde, and brown hair nestled between his legs. Atop the mess, a pair of feline ears continuously twitched in enthusiasm.

The huntress' tongue immediately went on the attack. Like a wildcat attempting to subdue its prey, she bore down upon his cock. Everything she thought she knew and had believed about the lewd act of sex simply disappeared like morning mist before the sun.

 _He…he tastes…good. So good!_

It was strangely ironic, she lived by the laws of animals, and part of animal life was mating. For so long she'd run from that aspect, believing she was above it. It was equal parts funny and equal parts disheartening. Now, she was done running, she was going to embrace the most primal yet treasured of acts two living creatures could commit, and she'd chosen the perfect person to do that with.

The teenager's face was growing redder by the second with an intense heat accompanying it. Ritsuka couldn't stop himself from taking in short and quick breaths, it was only way he was able to continue breathing. He knew deep down the sight before him was possibly going to be the death of him, Atalanta, the legendary Chaste Huntress, blowing him as if her life depended on it. The only time he'd seen her throw herself into something with such vigor was during competitions and battle. Based on the fact she was giving all that she had in blowing him, he now had a true understanding of how deep her feelings for him with. Relief flooded through him as he felt her tongue begin to lavish his cock with well-needed attention.

She found something, arousing in the way Ritsuka's hand slowly reached for and eventually fell atop of her head. Atalanta had a faint idea of what they must have looked like, her kneeling in between her Master's legs with his penis pumping in and out of her mouth. It was sinful and erotic, not to mention deeply arousing. Dozens of men had looked upon her wishing and plotting to get her in the same position. Odds were, they were either congratulating Ritsuka for his "accomplishment" or cursing him for doing what they could not. No doubt if Chaldea's other residents could see them, they'd go silent with shock, and possibly envy. Atalanta wasn't sure why, but she focused hard on the envy part.

Still with his hand atop her head, Ritsuka watched as Atalanta removed her tongue, a visible trail of saliva connecting her lips and his rod. Smiling at him with a blushing face, she caressed her breasts, then brushed them against his cock. The male lost control for a second, a spurt of pre-cum shooting from his tip and landing atop the Servant's breasts. He looked to her to apologize only to stop when he caught the feral look in her eyes. Promptly shutting his mouth, he fell back against the bed allowing Atalanta to excuse her idea. With her hands, she smeared his cum across her breasts, then proceeded to re-introduce them to his cock.

"Ahhhhh…."

"Good, you're enjoying this as much as I am." Giggled the green-eyed woman as she moved her breasts up and down. Being slathered in her lover's cum, they seemed to move with exceptional quickness generating quite a bit of fiction for the both of them. Atalanta felt another burst of cum building within her love, meanwhile, she could feel a growing wetness between her legs.

"Why wouldn't I be enjoying this?" Whispered Ritsuka, his hands having gone from her head to gripping the bedsheets. It felt like if he let go or slacked off, he'd fall into the sea of lust and be lost to its waves forever.

Atalanta made sure he was driven to the edge of the cliff as she continued her seduction. It was almost unreal how quickly she seemed to grasp the details of pleasuring a man. As her breasts slid up and down the sides of his cock Atalanta dared lean forward to grace the tip with her lips. Another spurt of pre-cum answered her, and this time she was expecting it. Upon opening her mouth, she received her first taste of her love's juices.

"Better than the fruit of Mount Olympus." Purred the feline Servant. Shyly glancing upward at him, she whispered, "Master, can I please have some more of your cum?"

Fighting through his mounting arousal, he managed to answer her in an impossibly soft and cheerful voice. "As much as you want, my little kitty cat."

Normally, she would have torn anyone who called her that limb from limb. Ritsuka was no longer just anyone, he was hers. For that reason, her tail momentarily stood up straight seconds before she completely took the tip of his cock into her mouth. She was now going at one-hundred percent speed, eager to get more of her Master's delicious nectar.

With strength he was surprised he still possessed, Ritsuka reached out and once more took hold of Atalanta's head. To his lust-ridden eyes, she looked absolutely beautiful sucking him off with everything she had. So beautiful, he couldn't help but decide to pitch in himself. Summoning the strength, he sat upright and pushed his hips forward.

"Hmmmm!"

"Did you like that?" The Archer's eyes fluttered open. She looked to him with want and desire swirling in her emerald orbs like the flames of a forge. The answer he wanted was in those eyes, and he took it for all it was worth.

She was definitely wet now, close to a near orgasm herself. Atalanta had often heard when men had their "swords" inserted in woman's mouths they tended to go rather wild as a show of dominance. For her part, she'd been rather disgusted with the notion and vowed no man would ever do such a thing to her. Obviously, that vow was no longer in place. Nor did Atalanta retain her previous opinion on "blowing" a man; she now loved it curtsy of the seven-inch cock pushing itself deeper and deeper into her mouth. She moaned her ecstasy with each breath, her body slowly becoming filled with a white-hot fire she only felt in the midst of hunting and battle. The prime fuel to the blaze was her lover's cock and his hand: his cock which was gradually gaining piston-like speeds inside of her mouth, and his hand which held her head in relative place.

In the span of seconds, she'd completely and utterly submitted herself to Ritsuka Fujimaru, and every passing moment was proving it to be a wise decision. _Very_ wise.

"A-Atalanta!"

As if commanded by Poseidon himself, the white wave came with immense force. For the past day or so, Atalanta had prepared herself, readied herself, for the onslaught of male juices that would come if she fully pleasured Ritsuka. None of it proved to be much help as once she felt the whit liquid make contact with her tongue, her entire mind went blank save for one thought.

 _G-Gods of Olympus, this is…magnificent._

Eyes shut and mind adrift, the huntress allowed her Master's member to pump itself dry into her mouth. Absent-mindedly, Atalanta tried to suck up as much as possible, even as she felt her gag-reflex kick in. Some of it escaped her mouth and trailed down her chin; the feeling of his cum journeying across her body sent a lightning bolt of pure ecstasy through her body. Just as his body conversed in pleasure so too did hers, perhaps in even greater amounts. Like an animal feeding from a tap, she remained on her knees, her mouth never truly leaving Ritsuka's cock. Despite having his head laid down, he managed to catch sight of the feline Servant sucking his cock dry as if she were truly an animal. Content with the image, he allowed his body to send forth more of the white liquid until he felt he could produce no more.

Atalanta finally pulled away, still licking up traces of his cum from her mouth and chest. She was still blushing bright red, but now the look was compounded by white splotches across her skin. "You taste…great, Master." She purred daring to give him a sideways smile that reacted of lust.

He chuckled while summoning the strength to sit upright using his arms. Clearly all that training with the Celts hadn't been for nothing. "I'm glad, but now it's time for me to return the favor." In a second, her entire face went red as she realized what was going to happen next. "Do you want to stop here?" Almost immediately, her head was shaken sideways; the luxurious flame in her eyes raged and pleaded for more fuel. "Lie on your back."

First, she took a deep breath, then she began to move. Once the human and Servant were eye-level, they shared a deep and passionate kiss that left the two of them breathless. Placing her hands adjacent to her face, Atalanta waited for the next phase of their night together to begin. Admittedly, she was nervous given the way her legs continued to shuffle and her green eyes looked anywhere but Ritsuka. The Master didn't let this go unnoticed as he placed a second kiss on the Archer's lips. A pitiful whine left her when he withdrew to place a string of butterfly kisses down her cheek and neck. Each one resulted in a quiet but powerful moan from the bow-user.

He whispered how beautiful she was on his journey down, Atalanta believed every word he said. Instinctively, her body arched upward a little with every kiss. It was when he got to her breasts did she have the greatest reaction-her body arching completely off the bed as his lips fully engulfed her right nipple. The Servant's left leg rose upward then slowly came down against his side, sensually rubbing it as if to spur him on. He responded by gripping her adjacent breast and giving it the same pleasure he was giving the other. Atalanta allowed her mouth to hang up and her ears to twitch near nonstop as the teenager suckled her like a child. Deeply aroused, she began whispering and moaning in her native tongue. The words were entirely incoherent to even native Greek-speakers, but to those who'd sampled Aphrodite's fruit her words were easy to make out. It was rather amazing how quickly she'd come to learn the language of love after near lifetime of spurning it.

As with her mouth, the time came for Ritsuka to move on to his next target. Nervousness fluttered through Atalanta as she watched the Japanese male grip the edges of her undies with momentary hesitation. It wavered a little when he looked back to her for one last show of confirmation. She gave it to him then lifted her lower body upward, keeping her tail at an angle that made it easier for her undies to be slid off. In a second's time, the Chaste Huntress lay completely naked before the sole surviving Master of Chaldea.

Ritsuka could only stare at the soaked snatch that lay a few inches before him. "You're wet,"

"H-How c-couldn't I? I-I mean, y-you have m-m-made me feel…things, things I…I…" She was fighting the same battle he'd fought as she'd serviced his cock. Surprisingly, the huntress was showing she had far less willpower in her than the human. Her hands gripping the sheets to the point of causing them to tear, Atalanta whined, "R-Ritsuka, p-please, I…I want it."

As with all things, karma came back to bite the Chaste Huntress, literally. With gusto, Ritsuka lunged into the female silt before him, fiercely attacking it with his tongue. Atalanta responded by once more arching her body upward, this time gripping at the sheets to the point they could be heard tearing. She never imagined Ritsuka had such…ferocity in him. All signs pointed him to being the "well-behaved" type, but as Atalanta had learned, looks could be plenty deceiving. Tears danced in her eyes as her lover went at her with full force; he was going to make her feel the same pleasure she'd gifted him, no matter what it took.

"Ohhhh…my….Ritsu….Ritsuka…"

His name was all he was able to make out, the rest of her words was slurred Greek. Still, the human didn't need a translator to know what she was saying, her body spoke good enough for her. Gone was the proud huntress and in her place was simply a woman in desperate need of loving. Ritsuka provided her with that love by pushing his tongue deeper and deeper into her carnal passage. His hands smoothly ran alongside her hips just as she'd moved her legs against his sides. Atalanta rewarded his actions with an increasingly erotic song of moans and purrs and alternated between soft and loud. A voice in the recesses of his mind told him to make her scream, cause her voice to reach levels high enough it'd reach those in the ballroom. He didn't argue with it.

"AHHHH!"

The male had gone deep, quite deep. His tongue was rapidly penetrating the inner layers of her womanhood annihilating whenever sense of restraint Atalanta might have still possessed. Her green eyes remained training on the ceiling, multiple colored spots dancing in her version. Atalanta's legs reacted on their own, or maybe they were guided by her subconscious mind. They wrapped around the human's head locking him in place. A small sliver of common sense remained as she made sure not to squeeze down on him too hard, just enough for him to get the message to keep going.

One finger was added to the mix causing Atalanta to nearly scream. By adding a second and thrusting the pair in and out of her snatch alongside his tongue, Ritsuka drew the reaction he wanted from the huntress. If any gods heard her, they'd know full well she'd broken her vow of chastity. With what little strength she seemed able to muster Atalanta began to rock her hips back and forth. Having learned from Ritsuka, she seemed to push her clit into his face thus allowing his carnal journey to progress. Eventually, he found the dear treasure she'd been guarding.

"Ritsuka!"

His target was in sight, and his attack was swift and merciless. Atalanta completely opened herself up to her love. In unison his fingers and tongue laid siege to her core, slowly filling it with a brimming heat that spread through the rest of her body. Sweat collected on her brow and a match seemingly appeared near every corner of her body. She felt the end coming, yet despite the tension she didn't quite want it to end. Alas, her wishes were second to the laws of the body.

"RISTUKA!"

Mirroring him, Atalanta's juices gushed outward splashing almost the whole of Ritsuka's face. Like his cat-eared love, Ritsuka made no fuss in having his face be the recipient of a cum-shower, he relished in it. Atalanta laid back, her breathing heavy and rapid as he ate her out to his heart's content. Every move of his tongue seemed to send a tremor through her body. The combination of it all had the brightly-color-haired Servant wondering if she was even still on earth.

When she next opened her eyes, she found Ritsuka's staring back at her. Smiling, she reached out and kissed him, he returned her gesture by wrapping an arm around her waist. Their respective lower organs pressed against each other. He was hard again and she had a growing wetness that had to be sated.

"I'll…I'll give you my virginity, that is, if you want it." Spoke the Servant.

This time, he looked away with a shy blush. "Do you…want mine?"

Nodding, she engaged him in the next kiss. Their lips lay separated just by a few inches as the human found himself on top and the Servant on the bottom. He shot her a quick look to confirm if this was the position she truly wanted. Atalanta answered yes with a nod and a wink. Her legs spread out while Ritsuka took hold of his cock. Servant or not, Atalanta was still a woman who'd never been with another man so this was going to hurt a little. Steely determination filling him, he pushed his cock deep into her snatch.

At first, there was pain, sharp and intense. By reflex, Atalanta clamped down on Ritsuka's body, perhaps a little too hard. Just as quickly as the pain came it was gone, in its place was fullness Atalanta couldn't quite comprehend, yet found deeply soothing.

"Ritsu…ka…you can…move now."

Sighing against the crux of her neck, he accidentally tickled her causing the Servant to purr. It was merely a precursor to his first thrust, an action that had Atalanta open her mouth in a slight scream. Knowing they were pass the painful phase of their coupling, Ritsuka threw all that he had into Atalanta. His cock began a series of mighty attacks and retreats that left the huntress' pussy reeling. It was an entirely new experience for her, to have such a powerful and hard object occupying its usual empty space. Beneath him, her breasts jiggled as her entire body felt the aftershocks of the assault. Atalanta's hands clawed at her lover's back leaving crimson red markings. If she had to, She'd personally heal the damage, but for now they would serve as markings.

Perhaps worryingly, Ritsuka felt motivated by the slight pain in his back. The way Atalanta was clenching him, the way she was purring at him, for him, all of it told him he was on the right track. Filled with a masculine pride, he thrusted deeper and harder into her, resulting in an audible scream that filled the room. In a single second, that sound became all that mattered to him; he was now determined to fill the entire room and even hallway with it for as long a she could.

Her legs tightened around his waist and her arms his neck. Ritsuka brought the Archer in close further driving his cock deep into her pussy. No man had touched her in that place and after this night no other man would. With every thrust he ensured a part of her would always belong to him, and it cut both ways. His cock burned under the pressure and sensations it was experiencing by exploring the maiden's inner tunnel. From the blistering heat to the ever-growing softness and tightening size, all of it had him mesmerized.

Caught in the throes of her passion, Atalanta smashed her lips against Ritsuka's. Though he was denied the pleasure of hearing her scream, the feel of her lips against his made up for it. Her tongue battled his for dominance in a struggle neither were sure they could win, but definitely felt like they wouldn't lose either. Speaking od dominance, it seemed the baton had been passed to Ritsuka; the teenager was slamming into Atalanta with all of his strength. The huntress answered him by rocking her body back and forth, welcoming him deeper and deeper into her. Neither wanted the embrace to end, all they ever dreamed of and hoped for was manifested in the image of the other, close enough they could hold in their arms.

"RISTUKAAAA!"

"ATALNTAAAA!"

His cum exploded outward in a linear stream as this time, his cock had only one way to go. Fast-tracked, it filled the entirety of the Servant's love canal. Rope after rope of sizzling white fire was blasted into her core, raising Atalanta higher and higher until she felt she was floating above Mount Olympus itself. Propelled by her lover's juices, she continued to soar; for the first time she had an idea of what the phrase, "the sky's the limit" truly meant. Ritsuka breathed a sigh of complete bliss as his member was soaked with the love nectar of his Servant. As he'd had the chance to taste it, he now felt it, completely bathing his cock in the warm liquid. Their releases spurred each other on as if it were a battle in which neither were willing to admit surrender.

The huntress had no complaints feeling the human fall forward onto her. So long as his member was still inside of her, she was pleased; she actually wished they could stay like this for the rest of the night into the early morning. Atalanta's body connected to react to the seven-inch rod that was still inserted in her, cum pumping itself into her womb.

"Ritsuka?" Stealing a glance at his black-haired head, she was a little surprised to pick up soft sound of his snoring. Smiling in recognition, she patted his head. "I guess we'll pick up in morning, when…we can start our new lives, together." Allowing her eyes to fall short, Atalanta began to once more chase after him in the land of Hypnos, this time she had a feeling she'd catch him just as she'd done in reality.

* * *

Completely unknown to the newly-formed couple, their…mating, hadn't been done entirely in a vacuum. A certain green-haired Rider slid against the wall alongside a light blue-haired Caster. Scarlet colored their cheeks as they each struggled to catch their breaths.

"…Told you my plan would work." Spoke the Caster with a shaky grin.

The Rider merely sighed as he looked to the door to the room with a smile. "With any luck, this hopefully means no more tap-dancing between the two of them. How'd you get sis to…wear that anyway?"

"Oh, a sorceress' secrets." Cackled Medea. "Now then…I call dibs on being the aunt to their children."

"Fine then, I get to be the uncle who teaches them how to ride and kick ass."

"And teach them how to be insufferable muscle-heads? No, no, that will be left to Beowulf and the Celts."

"Eh," Groaned the hero of the Trojan War slapping a hand over his head. "You're just as annoying as dad said."

"Annoying…but who was it that got our Master and Atalanta together?"

"…Touché, witch."

* * *

 **There's the Thanksgiving installment in the series. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, going into December I've got a busy schedule so apologizes if my future Fate stories become a little spaced out. Obviously, I'll be doing a Christmas lemon featuring one of my favorite girls and a new year special. Before those that, I've got a few other stories planned before then so stay tuned. Have a happy Thanksgiving readers!**


End file.
